


Meet the alters

by luv_bug_bites



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_bug_bites/pseuds/luv_bug_bites
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Denki  
•he/him  
•fictive (source: MHA)  
•role: little  
Charlie  
•role: little  
•he/they/fox  
Norton  
•fictive (source: identity V)  
•role: protector  
•he/him  
Naib  
•fictive (source: identity V)  
•role: protector  
•he/they  
Shinsou  
•fictive (source: MHA)  
•role: trauma holder  
•he/she/they  
Victor  
•fictive (source: identity V)  
•role: co-host  
•he/him  
Splash  
•role: little  
•she/they  
Luca  
•fictive (source: identity V)  
•role: unknown  
•he/they  
Edgar  
•fictive (source: identity V)  
•role: trauma holder  
•he/him  
Cthulhu  
•fictive (source: HP lovecraft I guess)  
•role: trauma holder  
•he/they/tentacle  
Mike  
•fictive (source: identity V)  
no •role: little  
•he/him  
Mikey  
•fictive (source: ghost club)  
•role: unknown  
•he/they  
Eli  
•fictive (source: identity V)  
•role: unknown  
•he/him/bro  
Shazo  
•fictive (source: identity V)  
•role: little/trauma holder  
•he/him  
Kevin  
•fictive (source: identity V)  
•role: little  
•he/him


	2. Relationships within the system

Romantic relationships:  
Edgar and luca  
Naib and eli  
Norton and Mike

Friendships:  
Mikey and Mike  
Norton and edgar  
Everyone and charlie  
Luca and splash

Family like relationships:  
Charlie and splash


End file.
